The Joker
The Joker is a supervillain from DC Comics. Famous as the archenemy of Batman and DC's smartest psychopath, Joker made his first appearance in the comic Batman #1 in 1940. Background Little is known about the Joker's backstory. However, it is certain that he was at one point a thug leader known as Red Hood, and was eventually thrown into a vat of chemicals, driving him to insanity and permanently changing the colors of his body, most notably white skin and green hair. Driven by a hatred for Batman, the Joker has devoted the rest of his life to destroying the Caped Crusader, and drive him to a similar madness that the Joker himself suffers from. This drive has ultimately lead to various tradegies, such as the death of the 2nd Robin and the crippling of Batgirl. Powers & Abilities *'Insanity:' The Joker is infamously crazy, which makes him vastly unpredictable in combat. **'Psychic Resistance:' Due to the broken state of his mind, the Joker's mind is incredibly difficult to control. **'Pain Tolerance:' No matter what injury he takes, the Joker is so insane that he will laugh it off. Whether he gets shot, stabbed, a batarang lodged in the eye, or even having his entire face cut off, no injury slows him down for long. *'Super-Genius Intellect:' Though totally insane, the Joker is one of the most intelligent characters in the DC Universe. He has consistently outwitted the likes of Batman and Superman. **'Master Manipulator:' Many criminals, heroes, and even fellow tacticians have been manipulated into the Joker's schemes. **'Master Tactician:' The Joker is capable of devising plenty of traps and strategies in the midst of battle that can surprise even his archenemy. **'Brilliant Weapon Designer:' Famous for his massive clown-based arsenal, the Joker has devised plenty of unpredictable devices to aid him in combat. **'Master of Disguise:' The Joker has created disguises over the years. Most commonly used on his weapons to make them appear as harmless gag items, he has also worn costumes and alter egos over the years that could fool even the brilliant detective Batman. *'Drug Resistance:' The Joker has a natural resistance to drugs and toxins. **'Joker Venom Immunity:' Due to his constant exposure to his signature laughing gas, the Joker is immune to its effects. *'Master Martial Artist:' The Joker has devised an unpredictable fighting style that lets him fight on par with Batman, who mastered every martial art known on Earth. *'Weapons Expert:' The Joker is highly skilled at wielding various guns, explosives, knives, and countless other weapons. *'Skilled Acrobat:' To take advantage of his lanky frame, the Joker has become swifter and more dexterous than even Batman himself. Equipment *'Knives:' The Joker has carried countless blades and daggers into combat. *'Guns:' Over the years, the Joker has used more firearms than any other weapon in his arsenal. He seems to favor machine guns and pistols over all others. **'Long Barrel Pistol:' A 9mm pistol that the Joker always carries on his person. Just one shot of this gun has brought down some of Batman's own vehicles. **'Tommy Guns:' Of all machine guns, thompson submachine guns are his most frequently used. **'POW! Harpoon Gun:' The Joker's signature gag gun, the first shot fires a fake "POW!" noise and a flag rolls out of the barrel. On the second shot, however, the flag itself is fired as a lethal projectile that impales foes on impact. *'Explosives:' The Joker carries a large assortment of bombs and other explosives on him at all times. **'Fuse Bombs:' The clown wields classical bombs light with fuses that are often designed after their insane wielder. **'Toy Bombs:' Aside from conventional grenades, the Joker has also wielded many bombs disguised as various items ranging from eyes to toy chattering teeth. **'Bazooka:' The Joker has carried rocket launchers on him to fire explosive missiles at enemies before. *'Razor-Edge Playing Cards:' To add to his "joker" theme, the Clown Prince of Crime has devised playing cards with bladed edges to throw as cutting projectiles. *'Boxing Glove: '''The Joker wields a comical, spring-loaded boxing glove that quickly extends as a mid-range blunt force weapon. *'Jester Cane Sword:' Disguised as a walking cane, the Joker sometimes wields a cane sword for bladed combat. *'Joy Buzzer:' The Joker's signature hand-buzzer that kills enemies with lethal loads of electricity with a simple handshake. *'Acid Flower:' The flower on the Joker's jacket can spray out a corrosive acid that can stun or melt opponents. It has also been filled with other things in the past, like simple water or even his Joker Venom. *'Spinal Fluid:' To make up for his lack of armor or superhuman durability, the Joker has a chemical housed in his spine that accelerates his healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from normally lethal wounds over time. *'Joker Venom:' The Joker's most powerful weapon, he sprays a puff of toxic gas from either his flower, bombs, or other sources. Anyone who breathes in the gas, aside from the Joker himself, will be forced to laugh as their faces are forcefully contorted into a Joker-like grin. Victims keep laughing until they suffocate from lack of oxygen and die. The gas is so potent, it has wiped out the entire Justice League on its own. *'Jokermobile:' To mimic the Batmobile, the Joker occasionally rides around the streets of Gotham in his own custom armored car, the Jokermobile. Though it is rarely ever more than a mildly modified car, it has been weaponized with several missiles and machine guns, as well as a boxing glove spring in the trunk. Feats Strength *Strong enough to cut hands with a butcher knife like butter. Speed *Shown to be swifter than Batman himself before. Durability *Consistently takes beatings from Batman. *Has a high enough pain tolerance to cut off his own face and laugh it off. *Has survived countless massive falls. *Survived a stalagmite piercing through his back. *Has shaken off explosions before. *Resists mind control. Skill *Manipulated the psychologist Harleen Quinzel into falling in love with him, driving her insane as his lover and lackey Harley Quinn. *Outsmarted Batman on multiple occasions. *Fights evenly with several members of the Bat Family in hand-to-hand. *Claims to have found out the entire Bat Family's identities and addresses. *Can form elaborate traps to capture even the likes of Batman with limited resources. *Has lured Lex Luthor into traps before. *Trapped and beat Jason Todd with a crowbar before killing him with a bomb. *Tracked down and shot Batgirl, crippling her for life. *Casually defeated Wonder Woman and her Amazons. *Defeated Ra's Al Ghul in Chess. *Infiltrated the Pentragon. *Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas. *His plans are so genius that even the Riddler doesn't understand them. *Knew about the Multiverse before it was revealed to still exist in Infinite Crisis. Weaknesses *'Humanity: Though he has taken beatings far greater than that of a normal person, the Joker is indeed still human. Because of that, any normal weapon can still greatly injure and kill him if applied correctly. *'''Equipment Reliance: While the Joker has a brilliant mind and formidable hand-to-hand combat, much of his offensive power comes from his arsenal, which can be removed from the Joker or destroyed outright. Fun Facts *Joker is most commonly voiced by Mark Hamill, who is famously known for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars franchise. **Another fun fact about Mark Hamill, it is impossible to spell his name without "Arkham", which is the name of an insane asylum in Gotham where Joker is commonly imprisoned after being subdued by Batman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Poison Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Pure Evil